The present invention relates to a vehicle side curtain, and more particularly, to devices for tensioning the curtain and enabling it to be conveniently folded.
A well-known problem with traditional freight vehicle side curtains is that it takes a considerable time to fasten at separate points along the vehicle a multiplicity of hooks or straps connected to the curtain. In the case of straps which are not elastic, the curtain has also to be tightened separately at each fastening point.
EP-A-0 569 039 discloses a tightenable curtain for the side of a freight vehicle. The curtain extends from the top of the vehicle superstructure to the bottom thereof. The curtain is tensioned by attachments of the bottom of the curtain at a plurality of locations along the curtain to a tensioning device. The EP publication describes a vehicle side curtain arrangement which solves the problem of separate tightening at each fastening point by use of a spindle which extends along the side of a vehicle and in which the curtain is fastenable. The curtain is provided with a multiplicity of elastic straps with hooks which engage with corresponding recesses on the spindle. Rotation of the spindle stretches the straps and hence the curtain. It nevertheless remains necessary to carry out manually the most time-consuming stage, namely the individual engagement of each strap with the spindle.
The object of the invention is to provide, starting from the state of the art according to EP 0 569 039, an improved vehicle side curtain arrangement which allows further simplification and rationalisation of the handling of side curtains on freight vehicles. It is in particular intended to reduce manual handling to a minimum. In addition, the curtain has to be capable of being easily and quickly opened completely or partially in order to provide access to larger or smaller portions of the cargo space inside the curtain, and in more or less open states the curtain should not allow personnel carrying out loading or unloading to be subject to inconvenience or risk of injury through the possibility of the curtain flapping violently because of wind. Finally, the curtain has to be lockable to prevent improper access to cargo.
This is achieved by the invention which enables tensioning of a side curtain or releasing of tension and enables the curtain to be folded to open the side of the vehicle. The curtain is fastened at several fastening points to the tensioning element. An engaging device on the curtain engages the tensioning element and that engaging device has spaced fold permitting locations in the form of notches of reduced cross-section.
The result is greater or lesser access to the cargo space along a vertical demarcation, i.e. the more or less open curtain; this is unlike the opening of traditional freight vehicle side curtains, which at least when partially open provide an approximately triangular aperture and also require the relevant portion of the curtain to be held open with one hand. Uniform distribution of tensioning forces is also achieved.
Bending or folding notches which the folding length are provided in the engaging device, which has a circular cylinder cross-sectional shape.
An advantageous way of connecting the engaging device to the curtain is a channel at the bottom of the curtain receiving the engaging device.
To make it possible to move the curtain along the tensioning device without the curtain losing its engagement with the latter, the tensioning device has a recess for the engaging device with a restricted size opening.
To make it possible to release the curtain from the tensioning device at a specific point, two of the metal sections of the tensioning device are arranged at a large enough mutual spacing.